The Rest is History
by Cherry2013
Summary: <html><head></head>you know where they all ended, but do you know where they began? A series of one-shots about how our favorite couples got together</html>
1. Lily and James

Silent tears were still streaming down may face, as I sat back and leaned my head against the cold brick wall. In this Hogwarts hallway, I had found refugee from all my pains and sorrows.

Our friendship was completely over, and now Potter was probably sitting unconscious in the Hospital Wing. It was my fault. I knew it was, because all would have taken was for me to say a few simple words to him. To tell him to _stop._ But I didn't say anything. I watched with a horrified expression on my face as the Sectumsempra curse ripped James' body apart, with nice slits.

At this point I started to sob harder. What was wrong with me? Had I not vowed for ears that I would never fancy James Potter? Well I guess the day has come. I was worried about him. I was scared to death for his life, and the fact that I was scared for him, scared me.

I pushed the hair out of my face and attempted to get up, but my knees wouldn't let me. I knew that if I got up right now I would end up in the Hospital wing, and that would bring on fresh tears, and on front of everyone no less.

I slowly sat down from the half standing position I was in when a hand offered me a lift up. And when I looked to see who it was I was horrified.

"Need a hand?" None other than James Potter asked me.

"You're okay" I mumbled in complete surprise.

"Yeah well Dumbledore is a great wizard, and Sirius knows too much about Dark Arts, bribery and blackmail for his own good." He said shrugging it off.

I looked up at him confused. "What?" was all I could say.

"Well, Dumbledore can do any spell once you tell him what it is, and Sirius knows that Dark spells are usually made up by the user and he went and threatened Snape with some sort of Blackmail which I hear included Sirius asking you where he lived and showing up on his doorstep…" James trailed on nervously. "So a hand?"

"Yes, thank you" I said trying to compose myself

James lifted me up off the ground, but I lost my balance and fell right on to him. I was pressed up so close to him, I could feel his muscles from beneath his shirt. We both had stopped dead still at this point. I looked at him, and we just stared into each other's eyes and I had the urge to laugh at the cliché.

But I didn't laugh because it was so different when you were apart of the lame cliché. I noticed his beautiful soft brown eyes, with a hint of fierceness in them. My hand was still interlocked with his, and my other grasping on to him so I wouldn't fall.

He then started to inch towards me, and what surprised me was that I was moving towards him too. I was so close that I could smell mint toothpaste coming from his mouth, the cologne he wore, and the faintest hint of a pepper-up potion. I could see every part of his face, but my eyes kept returning to his lips. Finally…..

I could feel his lips on mine. It was a simple kiss, but that soon ended, we started to put everything we had into it.

He almost died…I needed him….I wanted him….

I pushed harder into the kiss until I pushed him against a wall. He responded enthusiastically, and suddenly I realized what I was doing. I pulled away and covered my face, embarrassed.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry" I said quietly, but seriously all the same.

"Don't be." Was all he said before he spun my around and pulled me into yet another passionate kiss.

I guess you could say, that from that point on, its history.

**Okay So I was bored and decided that I want to do a series of one-shots, using all the cannon pairings. Just mostly them getting together, for the ones we don't see get together, and then maybe getting back together (Harry and Ginny).**

**Those to come:**

**Tonks/Remus**

**Hermione/Ron**

**Harry/Ginny**

**George/ Angelina**

**Percy/Audrey**

**Bill/Fluer**

**Neville/ Hannah (Maybe)**

**Teddy/Victoire**

**Rose/Scorpius**

**And maybe some non-cannon ones like Sirius/ Marlene **

**Tell me who I ahould do next!**

**WARNING: I do not go against cannon, so no Hermione/Draco **

**And I don't do Lily Luna and Scorpius or Lily Luna and Teddy.**

**I will do OC characters though for other next generation people.**


	2. George and Angelina

He was not okay. And who was to say that he ever would be ever again. He had just lost his twin brother…the only person he could truly trust 100% of the time….was gone….dead….never to come back. His mother was worried…he knew. Then again she wouldn't be mum if she didn't worry. The rest were worried too. Everyday had been the same.

At first it was mum and dad who tried to get him to come out a week after Fred's funeral. Dad was trying so hard and mum just didn't have the heart to yell. The sad part is, before I would have made a joke about mum not yelling and how it must be the end of the world that she is not yelling at us, but there is no _us_ anymore to yell at.

The next day it was Bill's turn to come and try to talk to me. He tried being the soothing older brother, making me see reason, telling me that Fred wouldn't have wanted me to mope. He thinks I don't know this. He thinks I don't know the jokes Fred would be saying right now about me sitting here crying myself to sleep every night in my room? Needless to say Bill didn't have much luck.

Next it was Fleur's turn to try and get at least some sort of reaction out of me. She tried to comfort me, and be as motherly as mum. At some point though I suspect her using her veela power to at least get a reaction out of me. That was all of their goals from then on…if I talked, then at least I wasn't dead too.

Then it was Charlie. He tried the whole big brother talking thing…but in the end Bill had to restrain him from hitting me. I guess I frustrated him.

Day after day, person by person came in. Percy tried but ending up crying himself halfway through and had to leave…which of course got me sobbing like a baby again. Hermione came in…she tried her best I guess, but it was very awkward. She tried to use a muggle technique to get over grief and almost made it into a lesson teaching me about the five stages of grief. Then it was my dear brother Ron's turn.

Don't ever tell him I said this, but he was the first one to come close to making me laugh, tell a joke, or even think about reacting since Fred died. So he comes in here trying to talk to me, and failing miserably. Then he lost his temper and Hermione started whisper shouting things at him through the door, and it was just too funny. He sits there going from the sympathetic things Hermione wants him to say and then out of no where he says screw it and starts talking to me saying you know we all lost him and lost others and got all tough with me. Finally someone was making me feel guilty about this depression I was in and I felt anger. That's when Hermione started through the door, and since I was already feeling something I almost started to laugh and make fun of him for being whipped. After that day I felt better.

Then Harry came in and tried, but didn't get far before he gave up and Ginny came barreling through the door shouting at him for giving up and then at me for giving up on life. Being screamed at and watching my sibling and their 'significant others' become whipped was enough to make me feel something.

But nothing was on the same level as the day she came. I was sitting peacefully alone, contemplating coming out of my room, but I soon found out I would have no choice. Angelina Johnson, the girl I had a crush on since her and Fred decided that they didn't work, flung open my door out of no where. She scared the hell out of me and pulled me down the stairs by my ear mind you!

SO I started to scream about it being my good ear, and I broke free of her grip finally. That's when the yelling started. She went on and on and on. I didn't notice anything she was saying though. Not because of the depression making me not care, but because how beautiful she was. The stuff I was missing out on.

I suddenly remembered a time during the War, me and Fred had decided to go get the girl of our dreams as soon as Voldemort was dead. I would get Angelina and he would get this other girl he had a crush on who had just started to work at the shop before we had to close it.

So she continued to yell and call me names. The whole family was watching now and she brought up old shit I had did and how I was more stupid now then I was then and that was saying something. And finally I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to take the risk. She had cared enough to try and come talk to me, I could definatley do this.

So I kissed her. In front of my family. In front of everyone. And man did it feel great. I got feel fireworks and bells and whistles and every part of my being telling me to never let her go. The best part? She was kissing me back with passion and enthusiasm. We were getting wrapped up in the kiss and pretty much forgot that everyone else was there until someone (I suspect Ginny) did a hem hem like Umbridge.

I pulled away and as I did, Angelina smacked me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked amazed.

"For being a great prat, worrying me sick and waiting as long as you did to do that. Fred said you liked me ages ago and you wait this long?" She said and continued on a rant, pulling me out of the house by my good ear again.

I was in such a daze and there was only one thing I could think.

Thank you Fred.

**Okay I love this couple, So please review! Tell me if I did them justice! I think Next will be Vic and Teddy because I'm getting into that pairing at the moment.**


	3. Remus and Tonks

I was mad at Sirius. I know its sounds harsh, I mean he just died and here I am, not mad at everyone else, but at him. Everyone else in the order that knew him long enough was mad at the world, or at Bellatrix or at Dumbledore or in Harry's case himself. I, on the other hand, am pissed off at Sirius and wherever he is, I hope he hears me.

I told him he needed to think before he acted. I told him over and over again to think of Harry, and not saving the day for Harry. I told him to be _rational_. Ha! Sirius rational is a funny thought. Actually, Sirius thinking before he acts and not being the hero is funny too. But he left me here, alone, to mourn and to clean up his mess almost.

Now it was my job to help Harry, but at the same time, Dumbledore wants me to go underground. So yes, once again I am cleaning up his mess. His recklessness, his stupidity and I hate it! I have to go through his stuff, and sit in the god awful house for Order meetings without even Sirius here to distract me from the boringness of Snape's reports.

So that's why I am here today. To clean out his room. All alone in this world it seems. All of my best friends are gone. That's when she came in.

I was walking up the steps into Sirius' room. The number of times I had to drag his drunk arse up here I wouldn't even know. And as I walked up into the room I saw Tonks, looking-well-completely mental to be exact.

She was taking his nicest clothes that he loved so much and his hair products he says he can't live without and was throwing them around the room yelling at Sirius.

"…You good for nothing idiot! You just had to didn't you? Just had to go be the hero. I told you, stay here, it would be best. But no. No you go and decide now's the time to see your dear cousin again. You decide now is the time to laugh instead of dueling like you know how. No you have to be the idiot I have always known you to be…and I blame YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and stopped yelling when she caught sight of me, breathing heavily.

Her hair was bright fiery red, and she was wearing her normal attire of a weird sisters shirt and jeans. She finally seemed to catch her breath and turned on me. I have to admit, I was sort of scared (she reminded me of Lily at the moment).

"I hate him" She stated plainly.

"So do I" I said right back to her.

"He is a complete idiot" She adds.

"Always has been"

"I want to bring him back to kill him myself."

"I would love to prank him while you have him here"

"I also want to kiss you."

I stopped dead. Here we were talking about killing Sirius for his stupidity, and she says she wants to kiss me. Me! Oh this had Sirius written all over it. He got this into her head somehow, and now she actually believes it. Or maybe…just maybe…she actually feels that way. Maybe she really wants to kiss me. See, this is when Sirius' voice comes back.

'_Come on Moony, you know you want to hit that'_

Yep, Sirius all right. So now this is where my will power started to go away, and this is also where Tonks didn't wait for a response any longer and threw her arms around my neck and started to kiss me like I was never kissed before.

So, not only did I lose my will power, but I found myself kissing her back with just as much enthusiasm. Pulling my robes slightly she pulled me over to his bed and sat us down, where we continued to kiss.

"Let's stay on his bed. It will piss him off to know end." She said in a seductive voice.

I nodded along with a smile on my face. Oh I would get it the next time I saw Sirius, but I was too busy enjoying this, her, to care.

And I knew I was too old, too poor and too old dangerous, but right now I didn't care, this was just two lonely people having a fling right? To piss Sirius off right?

Because Sirius is the most annoying, irritating, stupid, reckless, idiotic, best friend a guy could be. I know I came in here cursing his name, but right now I think I might just change my mind.

_Thanks Padfoot, no matter how badly you will be pranked when I see you next, I owe you one._

And then Tonks ripped off my shirt and you can picture it from there.


	4. Draco and Astoria

I needed to get out of here, and now. I couldn't stand watching the mourning families that I helped in making mourn. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. My father made all the mistakes, dragged me and my mother through hell, and will probably blame us for it. All my life I believed my father could do anything, but today, for this first time, I see him as a real person. A person who has screwed up, didn't give a crap about me, and will probably end up in Azkaban. God riddance I say.

Seeing mother and father sitting there, I quietly got up and started a walk through the halls. Right now, I needed one thing – her. The one that talked me through my lowest points this year, the one that is more of a Ravenclaw then a Slytherin, and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor too. She was smart, Brave and loyal. Though I guess her ambitious cunning side got the best of her. She sat with me through everything though, not even saying a word half the time, just there.

She knew that I didn't want this, that I wanted out, that I wanted a normal life again. I spilled my guts to her this year, and now all I wanted was top talk to her once more.

I found her, back against the wall, sitting by the Gargoyle next to the Headmasters office. She seemed to be crying quietly.

"Hi." I say sitting next to her, but my own back against the cold stone wall.

"Hey." She says back to me lamely.

"This sucks." I mutter.

"I know."

"Are you okay?" I ask a little concerned and it surprised me how much I cared for her. Yes she was there through thick and thin – but she was a friend right?

Oh what did I know anymore. I only knew she was beautiful, and an amazing person who actually gave a damn about me.

"I'm fine. Are you?" She asks.

"I'll probably be in Azkaban by the evening." I say trying hard not to think what that will be like when all of a sudden Granger, Weasley and Potter walk down the gargoyles steps.

"No you won't" Granger says giving me a small smile.

I look at them confused.

"Just go with it malfoy, next thing you know she will be trying to get you to join Spew. Just let her do what she wants." Weasley says laughing and they walk away, Granger yelling at him the whole time.

"We should say thanks to you a hundred times over. You saved us back at the manner. Gave us time at least to formulate a plan and get out of there."

I nodded. He held out his hand, and I shook it, a little happy, but now I needed to ask about my mother but Potter read my mind.'

"The only one who has a chance to go there is your father." He then walks away.

"How are you now?" She asks with a small laugh.

"Not quite amazing yet." I say with a sudden thought, and a smile on my face. No Azkaban, Voldemort dead, and Astoria sitting right next to me. I leaned over and kissed her fiercely, which she answered with enthusiasim.

It was the greatest feeling in the World, er lips on mine, the rest of the world finally at peace. She finally pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

"I think I may love you." She says quietly.

I'm shocked, but now have the courage.

"I think I love you too." I say back, and we continue to kiss, making our way back to the most likely deserted Slytherin common room.

_Am I really about to thank Potter? I never thought I would see the day, but Potter? I owe you one. Maybe I could bring Weasley to him…_


End file.
